Now and Forever
by Gbaby808
Summary: Kagome wishs that inuyasha could read her mind just so he could understand her feelings but how far will her thoughts push him? LEMON By:Gbaby808
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the feudal era the sun was shining the wind was blowing.

"ouch.."Sango hissed in pain. Miroku turned to sango who was in back of him. Inuyasha and kagome tuned around and shippo jumped up on sango's head.

"what's wong?"Miroku

"My shoulder protector just broke"Sango said pulling a broken shoulder pad out from under her kimono.

"I'm going back to my village to get this fixed I'll be back tomorrow"Sango said getting on Kilala and going. Shippo jumped onto mirokus shoulder as they kept on walking.

"Hey Inuyasha can we make camp here"Kagome.

"No"Inuyasha

"Please!"Kagome

"No we've only been walking for 2 hours!"Inuyasha

"SIT!"Kagome

Inuyasha fell face fist into the ground.

"Where making camp!"Kagome

"feh wench"Inuyasha

They stopped and made camp in a near my clearing, Kagome started the fire while miroku and shippo went to get fire wood.

"I wonder where inuyasha is?"Kagome thought

"Hey kagome look at all the wood we got!"Shippo. Miroku and shippo where carrying back half a tree. They dropped it on the ground and kagome stared at it.

"Good job guys! Inuyasha will cut it"Kagome said smiling.

"What did someone say my name!"Inuyasha said coming into the clearing carrying a huge fish maybe half his size on his back.

"WOW BIG FISH!"shippo

Inuyasha dropped the fish by the fire and sat down.

"Everything's so big today"Kagome

**Night**

Miroku laid asleep in his sleeping bag that kagome got for him, shippo was cuddled up next to him. Kagome laid in her sleeping bag trying to sleep. She heard and rushing sound and sat up. Inuyasha was walking off into the forest.

"inuyasha…"Kagome

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around.

"Don't go"Kagome

"Feh! I'll be back by morning"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha please come lay down with me"Kagome

Inuyasha turned around and started walking.

"Why should I wench!"Inuyasha said as he walked off.

'Because I love you…."Kagome thought as she laid back down. Kagome turned over onto her back and looked up at the sky.

"I wish Inuyasha could know what I was thinking…… Cause I can't say those things out loud"Kagome said as she fell asleep.

**Next day**

"Sango isn't back yet."Kagome said cooking some more of that fish over the fire.

"Yeah and inuyasha's gone too"Shippo

"I'm back"Inuyasha said jumping down from a tree. He took a seat next to kagome. He looked over to kagome.

"What's with the long face?"Inuyasha said starting to eat some fish.

'Because you wouldn't stay with me last night"Kagome thought.

"Ca..ca"Inuyasha almost choked on his fish,

"What was that?"Inuyasha

"I didn't say anything"Kagome said smiling.

'Just keep smiling kagome'Kagome thought. Inuyasha looked at her lips

'Their not moving so how can I hear her….. am I reading her mind?"Inuyasha thought as he ate some more fish.

**Night**

Everyone sat around the camp fire. Inuyasha sat next to kagome with shippo next to her then miroku next to him.

"I'm so every sad…"Miroku said sadly

"Why mirou?"Shippo

"Sango's not here….. oh how I miss her face her laugh her smile..'Miroku

"Her butt"Inuyasha mumbled

"That too"Miroku

Kagome stared up at the sky, soul collectors flew in the sky.

"what you looking at kagome?"Shippo said looking at the sky. Miroku did the same and so did inuyasha. Miroku and shippo looked down and waited quietly. Inuyasha about to shout of after kikyo. When…

'Inuyasha's going to go after kikyo again…. Why why am I always! SECOND BEST COMEPARED TO HER! I MIGHT NOT ME AS TALL OR PRETTY BUT I'M ALIVE I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID! Will I always be second best.."kagome thought poking the fire. Inuyasha froze.

'Kagome….. you love me"Inuyasah thought. One of the soul collectors came and wrapped it's tail around inuyasha's arm, it tugged him a bit trying to show him the way. Inuyasha looked at kagome.

"Go Inuyasha, go to your lover…'Kagome

'DON'T GO INUYASHA!!!"Kagomes mind screamed.

"Tell kikyo I'm not going to hell with her not now not ever, I found a reason to live"Inuyasha. The soul collector let go and headed to find kikyo. Everyones Heads snapped up and stared at inuyasha.

'He must be talking about he jewel shards'kagome thought. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagomes waits and jumped back into the forest.

"Well be back later!"inuyasha yelled to miroku and shippo.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her though the forest. He stopped when he reached a clearing, the moon light shined bright over.

He stabbed the tessagia into the ground and a barrier went up around them. He placed her down on the ground and hovered over her.

"Inuyasha?'Kagome

Inuyasha moved his face a bit closer to hers, He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet genital kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used he other to supported his weight.

'OH KAMI! HE'S KISSING ME! It feels to good….."Kagome thought. Inuyasha smirked, he pulled away and hovered above her. Inuyasha moved the hair away from her eyes.

"Kagome you're my reason for living I love you. Will you be my mate?"Inuyasha

"YES INUYASHA I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR MATE!"kagome yelled as she hugged him tight.

"I'm glad and don't worry compared to kikyo your always be number one"Inuyasha. He placed a light kiss on her lips. He licked her jaw line and then trailed kissed down her neck.

"Oh…. Inuyasha"Kagome moaned. He started to thug on his shirt. Inuyasha slide his shirt off and land if behind kagomes head. Inuyasha started to play with the hem of her shirt, Then he used of os hi claws to rip though it bra and all.

"AH inuyasha!"Kagome said looking at her ripped close. Inuyasha removed the ripped cloths from her body, he stared at her exposed chest. Licking his lips he was about to have his way this them but kagome used her arms to cover herself.

"GGGGGGRRR WENCH"Inuaysha grabbed her arms and held them above her head. He started to nibble her let nipple till it became hard.

"Ohhhh god inuyasha"Kagome arched into his touch.

"Say my name" Inuyasha smirked and pined on of them hard.

"Inuyasha!"kagome said in her normal voice. Inuyasha started to nibble on her over nipple till it became hard. He licked it once and started to trail butterfly kisses along her flat stomach. Kagome wiggled as he touched her. Inuyasha reached her skirt he was about to rip it when.

"Rip it and I sit you till you can't move"kagome

"feh!"Inuyasha pulled down her skirt. He looked at he soaked panties; he could feel his membrane harden. Inuyasha stroked his figure up her soaked panties. Inuyasha pressed his thump agent her clit. Kagome arched into his touch again.

"You like that didn't you kagome"Inuyasha smirked

kagome nodded her head

"I didn't hear you kagome"inuyasha said as he jammed 3 figures inside her though the cloth

"INUYASHA!"Kagome let out a yelled of pleasure. Inuyasha pulled her panties down and throw them somewhere with her skirt. Inuyasha spared her legs at a comfortable angel. He slipped on figure inside kagome.

"Oh…"kagome moaned out as he started to move his figure in and out of her. Inuyasha found kagomes pearl (G-spot). He pushed his figure angst it

"AH!!"Kagome throw her head back in pleasure. Inuyasha dipped another figure inside her and started trusting agent her pearl.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"Kagoem screamed out her orgasm. Inuaysha licked his figures dry. He started licking her legs, the thighs, He went all the way down to her womanhood. He in held her sent, she was still dripping with cum. Inuyasha licked up all her cum before moving back up to kiss her.

"Ah inuyasha I need you"kagome. Inuyasha slipped out of his pants, he used he's hand to possession himself and her entrance. He looked he in the eye.

"Kagome are you sure you want this? If we do this your be with me forever"Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha just be gentle"Kagome. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Inuyasha took a deep breath and pushed himself inside her breaking her barrier and ripping her walls. Kagome let out a yelled of pain as she clanged to inuyasha's neck.

'Oh god she's so tight, so warm dam it I wanna move to bad! God I just wanna pound her already…."Inuyasha thought. He looked at kagome. Her eyes where closed shut and tears where falling from them.

"It's ok kagome take as long as you need"Inuyasha. He dug his nails into the dirt trying to keep his control. Two minutes past and inuyasha was fighting with his body not to move. Kagomes tears stopped but it still hurt.

'Please… feel better soon kagome…"Inuyasha thought.

"Hum"Kagome sniffed up a tear. Inuyasha couldn't help it but his hips jerked forward and he went deeper inside her.

"AHH!"Kagome screamed when she felt inuyasha's hips jerk forward. Inuysha tighten his grip on her.

"I'm sorry kagome I'm sorry"Inuyasha said as he pulled himself out of her.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha was about to move away from her.

"SIT!!!"Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed down on kagome, his membrane going deep inside her.

"Kagome are you ok?"Inuyasha. The spell didn't where off so inuyasha couldn't move.

"Yes just start moving please it's ok now I promise just move please"Kagome.

"Ok"Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground he started to trust into her, he was going slow and gentle just like her said he would.

"Inuyasha don't hold back!"kagome. Inuyasha started to pound into her while going at demon speed. He could feel him self ready to come and kagome too. He speed up his paste and started ramming her harder.

"I**NUYASHAAA**"Kagome yelled as she hit her orgasm. Inuyasha bit down into her neck.

Inuyasha pulled his fangs out of kagome and flipped them over. Inuyasha was still inside her so he throw his shirt over them both.

"I love you inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she feel asleep

"I love you to kagome now and forever"Inuyasha

**Hey people I might make this into one of my stories… maybe **


	2. I'll Get You

Ok people I guess this is another story lol hope you like it 

"Kagome.."Inuyasha whispered as he opened his eyesKagome was laying next to him resting her head on his chest as she snuggled closer to him. Inuyasha couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his cheeks as he looked down at her, he looked around and found they where laying in the forest under a barrier tessagia had put up.

' I better get her outta here"Inuyasha mumbled as he picked kagome up and let his Hitoe fall around her. He put on his Hakama and grabbed tessagia and leaped into the forest. Kagome shivered as she felt the cold morning air hit her and she crawled into a ball.

"Perfect"Inuyasha thought to himself as he landed in a tall tree, you couldn't see the top from the bottom so no one would see them. Inuyasha sat down and placed the sleeping kagome in his lap as he started to drift back to sleep.

Back at the village 

"So inuyasha and kagome just left?'Sango asked as she sat down in the hut. She had just returned to find miroku and shippo walking back to the village.

"No… INUYASHA DRAGGED KAGOME AWAY!! WA..WAAA!"shippo cried as he sat on the floor rubbing his eyes.

"Yes inuyasha just took kagome and that's it, me and shippo didn't get any sleep"Miroku said sadly as they drank some soup that sango had made for them.

"Shippo are you ok?'Sango asked looking over to shippo, he had stopped crying and looked scared now

"sesshomaru's coming to kill us!!!"shippo yelled as he went to hide behind sango

"MORNING!!"Rin said happily as she ran into the hut and began to jump around the hut.

"Lord sesshomaru!!! Inuyasha isn't in here!"Rin sang as she bounded outta the hut with miroku, sango, kilala, and shippo fallowing her. Sesshomaru was walking into the forest with rin not far behind him.

"Wait seshsomaru! What business do you have with inuyasha? Have you not given up on the tessagia?"Miroku asked as they fallowed after them.

"I don't have to answer to human"Sesshomaru answered as he continued to walk

"But you just answered miroku!"Shippo argued as he ran after them

"Where'd inuyasha take kagome"Shippo wined as he grabbed the big fluffy thing that was on his shoulder.

"Do not touch me…. No touchy"Sesshomaru said as he flicked shippo off him.

"WAA..WA….. KAGOME!!! MOMMY!!!"shippo cried as sesshomaru and rin disappeared.

Inuyasha and kagome 

"Morning."Inuyasha whispered as he felt kagome moving.

"Morning inuyasha, where are we?"Kagome asked as she sat up and looked around.

"In a tree baka"Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the tree

"Hahaha very funny, don't you think we should be getting back?"Kagome asked as she looked at inuyasha.

"Why the rush"Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around kagomes waist and pulled her into his lap.

"We are we gonna get privacy like this again"Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his nose into her neck before sucking on the little bit mark that was slowly turning into a crescent moon shape.

"In…inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she leaned back against his chest.

"MUTT GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!!"a voice called from above them.

Inuyasha and kagome both looked up to see koga coming down from the sky and then landing in front of them.

"MUTT GET AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!"koga yelled as he reached over and pulled kagome away from him.

"She ain't yours she's not on the market anymore so back off flebag"Inuyasha said as he stood up and held kagome bridle style keeping his Hitoe around her since she till didn't have any cloths on.

"GIVE HER BACK MUTT! OR I TAKE HRE BY FORCE!"koga yelled as he lunged at inuyasha who jumped into the tree tops and began to run from koga who was chasing after him.

"Dam I can't fight with kagome like this…"Inuyasha thought as he continued to run.

"MOVE YOUR ELDERLY MUTT!"koga yelled

"What?'Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked back to see what he couldn't believe sesshomaru was holding koga off. He didn't think twice as inuyasah moved faster towards the village.

"Inuyasha what's happening?'Kagome asked

"Koga's gone insane"Inuyasha answered as he jumped outta the forest and ran into the village.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY KAGOME!"koga yelled as he jumped onto the flat ground of the village as the villagers ran into their huts.

"Inuyasha kagome!"Sango yelled as her and miroku ran outta the hut towards them.

"Sango take kagome in side…. And I mean only sango miroku keep your hands off"Inuyasha growled as he handed kagome over to sango who ran into the hut.

"MOVE ASIDE MUTT AND HAND OVER KAGOME!"Koga yelled as bent over and got ready to attack, inuyasha drown his sword and got ready for his attack when suddenly….

"BURN WOLF BURN HA.. HAHAHA.. HAHAHA"yelled a voice as a blast of fire came and koga and set him on fire.

"MUTT!! YOUR GONNA GET IT!! AHH MY FUR IT'S BURNING!!"koga yelled as he rolled around on the ground putting out the fire.

"Thank kami it's over"Koga said as he laid on the ground.

"What the helll"Inuyasha said as he looked at koga lay on the ground after being set on fire.

"Stay down!"sesshoamru said calmly as he walked outta the forest and stood on to of koga's back

"YOUR LIKE 5 MILLION POUNDS GET OFF YOU BASTARD!!"koga yelled as he tried to get up.

"I'm only 4.5 mil pounds and you scratched my perfect face"Sesshomaru said as he sat down on his back.

"Inuyasha bring out your mate I wish to see her"Sesshomaru ordered as he saw rin come over jump up and down on koga's head.

'What no fucking way your getting near her"Inuyasha thought as he looked at sesshomaru.

"Do it"Something inside inuyasha's mind whispered as he realized he had already began to drag kagome outta the hut.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?'kagome asked as she was dragged outta the hut and sat down in front of sesshomaru.

"The disrespectful wench….. I guess she's better then the dead crazy clay pot monk"Sesshomaru said as he stood up and stepped back.

"I only wished to see her nothing more you may left, rin lets go jaken you can come out from behind the tree where going"Sesshoamru ordered as they left.

"Dam you mutt… you took kagome…. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I'LL TAKE HER BACK!"koga yelled as he got outta the ground and glared at kagome and inuyasha.

"Get lost fleabag, I've won"Inuyasha said with a proud smirk on his face as he pushed kagome behind him.

"I'll have her…one way or another"Koga said as he turned and ran back into the forest.

**Review please**


	3. peeking

Thanks for the reviews 

"So kagome inuyasha seems ever attached to you now"Sango said as she relaxed into the hot spring, it was in the after noon by the time they where able to get inuyasha to bring kagome back. Sango had left inuyasha in charge of making sure miroku didn't peek while her and kagome went to take a bath.

"Yeah I know"Kagome said blushing as she relaxed in the water, letting the hot water rise up to her chin.

"What are you going to do now? I mean it's your last year in that school right? And we're still on search for naraku"Sango asked as she took some of that soap and rubbed it on her shoulders

"I'm gonna keep doing what I always do…. Fight with inuyasha…. Go home… fight naraku… "Kagome said as she signed

'I want this battle to be over'Kagome thought to herself

"Inuyasha's not going to go running after kikyo again right?"Sango asked as she looked past kagome into the forest

"No why?'kagome asked

"Because she's close"Sango said as kagome turned around to see kikyo's soul collects floating around not to far from them

"I'm going to sleep sango…. Talk to you tomorrow"kagome said sadly as she moved over and grabbed a towel but didn't come out.

"INUYASHA MIROKUS PEEKING AT ME!"kagome yelled as she saw a large log fall from a tree and a tiny yelp being heard.

"Good job kagome your getting good"Sango giggled as she remembered when kagome couldn't even tell when someone was fallowing her.

"Inuyasha… sit boy"Kagome said as she walked past the tree where inuyasha had been sitting in.

"Ouch… wench what was that for?"Inuyasha asked when he hit the ground

"For peeking"Kagome said as she continued to walk

"No like I haven't seen everything already"Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to pull himself

"WAIT WENCH NO ONES BACK THERE BUT SHIPPO!"inuyasha yelled into the dirt so it came out as a loud muffling sound.

"Like I care"Kagome thought as she walked back to camp and found shippo asleep.

"Where are my pajamas"Kagome asked herself as she leaned over and picked up her yellow back pack.

"Got ya"A voice said from behind kagome, she felt a hand being pressed against her mouth as she tried to scream.

"You should really listen more often you know"

**review I update tomorrow… maybe**


	4. Double Death

Thanks for the reviews 

"Now hold still and I won't hurt you..yet"The voice whispered as kagome felt herself being lifted up into the air and rushed though the forest. Kagome opened her mouth wide and bit down on her captures hand.

"LET ME GO!"kagome yelled as she struggled to get free not even noticing she was over 30 feet in the air

"Kagome hold still would you! You're my woman now hold still"Koga barked as she tightened his grip on her.

"Ko..KOGA! LET ME GO!"Kagome yelled as she started to cough a bit from koga holding her so tight

"Hold still don't move so much your gonna fall"Koga yelled as he slowed his running so he could grip her better.

"Koga I'm sorry about this but.."kagome said as she reached her hand down into her shoes socking

"What?"Koga asked confused as he started to carry her off again.

"EAT MACE!"kagome yelled as she pulled her tiny bottle of mace out of her sock and spread it in his face**(thanks **_**voice of the mist!**_ **That was a great idea )**

"AAHHH FUCK THAT BURNS!"koga yelled as he let go of kagome and fell into a tree.

"AAAHHH INUYASHA HELP!"kagome screamed as she felt koga let her go.

"Kagome I'm coming"a tiny squeaky voice said from below kagome

"SHIPPO?!"kagome yelled as she felt herself fall onto something very pink and soft

"Kagome are you ok? Ooww your heavy'Shippo mumbled as he lowered himself into the ground

"Yeah I think I'm fine shippo thanks"Kagome said as her feet touched the ground and shippo turned back into his normal self

"Thanks for saving me shippo"Kagome said as she knelt down onto her knees and patted his head.

"Ka..Kag.."shippo stuttered as he stared at kagome.

"Shippo what's wrong? Are you sick? Was I too heavy?'Kagome asked as she looked down at shippo worried

"Don't move kagome this'll be fast"A female voice echoed from behind her

"What?"Kagome said a she turned her self around before freezing

"K..kikyo"Shippo said scared as he moved to pull on kagomes towel trying to get her away.

"Give me the jewel, drop it at my feet"Kikyo ordered as she held her arrow a few inches from kagomes trout..

"Drop it"Kikyo ordered as she drew back her bow waiting to let it fly.

"N… no… shippo run"Kagome mumbled as she gripped the bottle of shikon shards around her neck

"Kagome I'll be right back I'll go get inuyasha'Shippo said as he ran off into the forest as fast as he could yelling for inuyasha's help while tiny tears ran down his cheeks

"Drop them or I'll shout you… after all I have nothing to lose"Kikyo said as she pushed the arrows tip against kagomes neck.

"N.. No inuyasha needs these"Kagome said as she fell back on her butt and gripped the bottle tighter

"Fine then I'll kill you and take the shards"Kikyo said as she pulled her arrow back all the way and got ready to let it fly

"Kikyo shout he and I cut you down where you stand"A voice mumbled from behind kikyo as kagome looked worried and relived at the same time

**review please**


	5. HENTAI

Thanks for the great reviews 

"Why Lord Sesshomaru what bring you're here?"Kikyo asked as she made no move to withdraw her arrow.

"Withdraw the arrow or be turned into dust"Sesshomaru stated coldly as she felt something tugging on his leg.

"Me lord, me lord, uncle inuyasha's coming"Rin said as she run away behind a tree

"Fine, I'll be going now but make no mistake I'll be back"Kikyo said as she with draw her arrow and turned to walk back into the forest

"KAGOME!!"inuaysha yelled as the sound of trees crashing to the ground where heard

"Inuyasha stop your gonna destroy the forest"Shippo said worried as he fallowed after him. Inuyasha was hitting down any thing that came in his way trees, rocks, demons, animals if it was in his way it was either broken killed or thrown.

"Inuyasha"Kagome said as she looked behind her to see a very angry inuyasha and a scared shippo.

"That was fast"shippo thought to himself as he saw inuyasha rush over and pick kagome.

"What did you do?'Inuyasha questioned sessshomaru as he glared at him.

"I did nothing"Sesshomaru said as he withdraw his sword back to his side and turned to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me"Inuyasha said as he put his foot down only to hear sesshomaru make a yelping sound.

"My tail get off it"Sesshomaru said as he turned around to see his tail had fallen off his shoulder.

"So that's what this is… now answer me what the hell did you do to her?"Inuyasha asked as he stomped down on sesshomaru tail again.

"Yelp! Stop that you incompetent moron"Sesshomaru said as he pulled on his tail

"I didn't under stand the last two words you said"Inuyasha said as he jumped on his tail.

"Inuyasha sesshomaru saved me"Kagome said as she looked up at inuyasha who seemed to be confussed

"He saved you?"Inuyasha questioned

"Yeah he saved me and mmm inuyasha where's my towel?"Kagome asked as she looked down to realize she had lost her towel.

"Sesshoamru why didn't you fuckin say anything"Inuyasha said as he turned around to hide kagomes body

"I was not aware of your mate being nude now please off my tail your making it loss it's fluff and it takes a lot of licking to get it that fluffly so please off"Sesshomaru said as inuyasha got of his tail and wrapped kagome as best as he could in his jacket.

"Lord sesshomaru!! I'm hungry can I go get some fishs"Rin asked as they began to walk back into the forest.

"Hey inuyasha?'Shippo asked as they began to walk back to the village.

"What?"Inuyasha asked as he picked kagome back up bridle style and began to walk back.

"Sesshomaru's a pervert"Shippo said giving him that look that miroku always gets.

"Huh?'Kagome said as she looked at shippo confused

"He was looking at kagome the whole time you where holding her….. I think he's worse then miroku"Shippo said as inuyasha stopped walking

"That bastard! And I let him go! I should have ripped his eyes out!"Inuyasha said as he began to walk fast down the path he had made.

"EEEEWWWW what's wrong with your family"Kagome said as she began to hit him in the chest

**review please**


	6. Baka

Lol thanks for the reviews guys they we're funny 

"Kagome inuyasha shippo welcome back"Miroku greeted them as they returned to the small hut in the village.

"Yeah whatever…."Inuyasha said as he dropped kagome down on her sleeping bag before going to sit down next to sango.

"Something wrong?"Sango said looking over to kagome who seemed to be disgusted

"Sesshomarus a pervert like miroku"Shippo said as he jumped into mirokus lap

"What?"Sango asked not really sure of what shippo just said

"Sesshomaru was looking at me naked do you know how wrong that is!"Kagome said as she made a disgusted face.

"Do not blame him kagome for you have a very nice form you should be ha….. inuyasha is something wrong?"Miroku asked as he noticed that inuyasha was suddenly standing next to him.

"Miroku how many times have you peeked at kagome?'Inuyasha asked as he picked miroku up by the collar.

"Wait ago miroku your gonna loss your head this time"shippo said as he began to slowly crawl away.

"Inuyasha please lets not fight after all you ended up with kagome that's what's important right?'Miroku said as he lowly tried to get inuyasha to drop him.

"The number must be pretty high if your trying to weasel your way outta this monk why don't you come outside with me"Inuyasha said as he began to drag miroku outta the hut

"Help me"Miroku mouthed as he was beginning dragged out

"No way"Sango

"Your deserve this"Shippo

"No comment"kagome

**lol I'll update tomorrow if you tell me what inuyasha should do**


	7. Promise

Sry guys it took me so long to update I had a problem thinking of something to write 

"Sango I think you should go help miroku"Kagome said as she covered her ears

"No, he'll be fine"Sango

"OUCH!! HELP ME!"A loud scream came from outside

"Was that miroku?"Shippo said as he started to look though kagomes bag

"Yeah but he'll be fine, a few broken bones won't kill him"Sango said as she caught the bag of tea that shippo throw at him

"So we should just ignore the screamin?"Shippo said as he pulled a pot out from kagomes bag

"Yep, see look the noise stopped"Sango said as it suddenly became very silent

"We're back"Inuyasha said as he pushed back the curtain the covered the door dragging miroku behind him

"Welcome back"Sango

"Here you go sango"Inuyasha said as he dropped miroku down next to sango before picking up the bottle of water that shippo was trying to pour into the pot

"Miroku? Is he gonna be ok?"Kagome said as she watched sango poke his head

"Yeah I just throw him into a pack of wolfs that's all"Inuyasha said as he helped shippo place the pot over the fire

"Wolfs? That doesn't sound to bad"Shippo said as he jumped over the fire and onto mirokus back

"Yeah but he might be kinda in pain when he wakes up"Inuyasha said as he throw some of the tea leafs into the pot

"Why? Did they bit him"Sango asked as she pushed shippo off mirokus back

"No… not really well…. I didn't know that the wolfs we're kinda… sorta…. Gay.. so you can figure out why he was screaming"Inuyasha said as there was a long silence

"Eww…"Kagome

"To much info inuyasha"Shippo

"……."Sango said nothing as she watched the tea begin to turn color.

"So where are we all sleeping tonight?"Sango asked

"In here same as always right?"Kagome said as she looked at sango strangely

"Oh so you and inuyasha aren't gonna…. Eh… forget it"sango said as she looked down at shippo who seemed to be lost

"SANGO!"Kagome yelled as she thrown her shoes at her

"I was just asking"Sango

"But come to think of it I do need to go home…. I would like to tell my mom"Kagome said as she went over to her bag and looked for a new pair of cloths

"Forget it wench their most likey not even there"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes arm and picked her up bridal style.

"Hehe… what are you planning on doing…"Miroku mumbled in his sleep

"Pervert even in his sleep"Inuyasha said as he started to carry kagome out

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then have 'fun'!"Sango said as she made sure to say fun really loud

"Inuyasha you don't have to come with me and I'd really like to change'Kagome said as she relaxed looking up at the stary night sky

"I'm not leaving you there alone"Inuyasha said as he started to pick up speed and was soon running to the open field where the bone eaters well was.

"Fine then but no kinky stuff got it"Kagome said as she held started to see the bright blue light shine around them.

"I can't make any promises about that"

**review please**


	8. Crazy

**Thanks for the great reviews guys!**

"Wow it's to dark already"Kagome thought to herself as they crawled outta the well and opened the well house doors

"The house lights are on"Kagome said gladly as she hopped outta inuyasha's arms and ran towards the house

"Dam… so close"Inuyasha mumbled as he hurried after kagome

"MOM SOTA GRANDPA…. Hello?' anyone home?"Kagome asked as she pushed the door open too find an empty house

"SIS IS THAT YOU?!"Some yelled from upstairs

"SOTA? WHERE ARE YOU?'Kagome asked as she started to run up the stairs

"Wait.. you don't' know what's up there"Kagome thought as she stopped half way up the stairs

"Come on"Inuyasha said as he ran into the house grabbing kagomes hand and shouting up the stairs

"SIS WHERE I HERE!"sota yelled from inside his room

"Sota are you ok?"Kagome asked worried as inuyasha broke the door down.

"Yeah I'm ok"Sota said as he saw inuaysha breaking his bedroom door down

"SOTA!"Kagome yelled as she ran inside.

Sota was hand cuffed to a chair and half gagged

"Sis hurry she's coming back!"Sota said as kagome started to undo his gag

"I got it, ad who's coming back?"Inuyasha asked as he used his nails to slice though the handcuffs

"My crazy ex-girlfriend!"Sota yelled as he heard someone walking up the stairs

"Dammit"Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed kagome and pushed her into sota's closet

"Sota baby I'm home! Did you miss me?"A young girl around sota's age asked as she stepped into the room

"What happened to the door? Oh hello I'm Sana nice to met you"The young girl said as she bowed to inuyasha. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes she was clearly Japanese and around sota's 5'0 height.

"Ok then….. well me and sota will just be going now"Sana said as she grabbed sota's uncuffed hand and pulled him off the seat

"HELP ME!"Sota yelled as he pulled his hand away from Sana and ran behind inuyasha

"Inuyasha you gotta save me she's CRAZY!"Sota whispered

"Sota! Get out here right now or else I'm dumping you and we're never get married and have a house filled with 10-15 kids and all my lovely paints that your sell after you retire from your job as a Dentist"Sana said as inuyasha slowly backed up

"Ok then… she is crazy"Inuyasha whispered as he slowly pushed sota back into the closet with kagome

"Sana, sota decided to eh.. become gay and he's leaving you, it's not you it's him so well… bye!"Inuyasha said as he picked her up by one of her 2 pigtails and rushed her down stairs and outside

"Creepy"Inuyasha mumbled as he locked the door

"Is she gone?"Sota mumbled to kagome

"I hope so she sounded creepy"Kagome answered as they pulled open the closet doors

"Inuyasha"Kagome said as they walked outta sota's room

"Yeah"Inuyasha said as he started to walk up the stairs

"She gone?"Sota said as he looked around

"Yeah"Inuyasha said with a sign

"How'd she get in anyway sota?"Kagome asked as she glared at her little brother

"EW! I know what your thinking and your sick! Just cause your 18 and I'm 15 doesn't mean I was doing 'that'!"Sota said disgusted

"I wasn't thinking of that!"Kagome yelled

"YEAH YOU WHERE! I BET YOU GUYS DO STUFF LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME!"Sota yelled as kagome turned a bright pink and inuyasha turned a lighter pink

"OMG! I'M RIGHT!"Sota laughed as he stared at inuyasha and kagomes blushing faces

"That's it brat"Inuyasha said as he picked sota up

"Have fun with your future wife"Inuyasha said as he opened the front door and throw sota out

"SOTA!"Sana yelled as she caught him

"AAHHH LET ME BACK IN PLEASE NO!!!"Sota

"Well that'll teach him"Inuyasha said as he walked back up the stairs

"Kagome where'd you go?"Inuyasha asked as he fallowed his nose into the bathroom

"Inuyasha I'm gonna take a bath so stay out, just watch TV in my room"Kagome said as she turned the water on

"I'm glad mom and grandpa had the tub fixed now it's big enough for me to relax and stretch in"Kagome thought as she put a towel on the foot of the tub

"Fine then… as it"Inuyasha whispered the last part as he knelt down in front of the closed bath room door

**2 minutes later**

"Careful"Inuyasha whispered as he used his fangs to poke a whole in the door

"Perfect… wow I really am hanging out with miroku to much, I'm even peeking now"Inuyasha thought as he looked though the whole

**what should inuyasha see?**


	9. Ramen

"Finally a bath"Kagome signed as she relax into the hot water

"Stand up already…"Inyasha thought as he sat there for 5 minutes

"Where's that strawberry shampoo…… I didn't see that whole before"Kagome thought to herself a she leaned over the toilet and grabbed the shampoo.

"Pervert.."Kagome thought as she grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly slipped outta the tub

**poke**

"OW!"inuyasha said as he held his eye

"That hurt wench!"Inuyasha groaned 

"Well you where peeking so we're even now go and wait in my room"Kagome said as she went back to her bath

"Bitch.."Inuyasha mumbled as he walked into kagomes room rubbing his eye

**12 minutes later**

"Inuyasha I'm done! Are you hungry?"Kagome asked as she walked into the room wearing her pink pajamas with little puppies on them. 

"Yeah, you got any ramen?…. are those puppies?"Inuyasha asked as he looked at kagomes puppies

"Yeah I like puppies"Kagome said as she sat on the edge of the bed while inuyasha moved to sit at her feet

"Well… I want ramen"Inuyasha said as he yawned and laid on his back

"Fine but you have to come and help, by the way where's sota?"Kagome asked as she sat up and started to pull inuyasha outta the room

"Eh… outside?'Inuyasha said as he wasn't really sure what happened

"You left him outside!"Kagome yelled as she ran down stairs and unlocked the door to see sota sitting there

'hey sis"Sota said as he ran into the house and locked the door

"You got rid of her?'Inuyasha asked as he walked down the stairs

"No! she went to buy me a suit!"Sota said as he made sure all the doors where locked

"Ok well we're making ramen for dinner"Kagome said as she made her way to the kitchen and started looking for the ramen

"Sota where back!"Kagomes mom said as she walked into the living room carrying a few bags

"Hi mom!"Kagome yelled from the kitchen

"Kagome your back oh and hello inuyasha will you be staying with us for a few days?"Kagomes mom said as she handed sota the bags

"Yes ma'am if it's not to much trouble"Inuyasha saif trying to sound polite 

"Your welcome anytime inuyasha, what are you and kagome making?'Kagomes mom asked as she looked into the kitchen

"Ramen"Inuyasha answered a he went and grabbed a pot for kagome

"Well ok then kids! Oh and kagome I think it's time we had 'the talk'"Kagome mom said as kagome dropped the pot on the ground

"MOM! DON'T SAY THAT"kagome yelled as she turned bright pink

"Kagome I don't even think inuyasha knows what "the talk" means"Kagomes mom said as she pick up the pot and looked over to inuyasha

"Do you know inuyasha?"Kagomes mom asked

"Eh… no"Inuyasha said as he turned around

"See kagome so after dinner met me in my room, or we could have the talk at the dinner table if you like"Kagomes mom said as she smiled sweetly 

"NO! I'll go to your room"Kagome said as she ignored the rest of her moms talking

"Good cause seeing as how your finally old enough and inuyasha will be staying with us for a few days I…."Kagomes mom said before she was cut off my kagome

"MOM! PLEASE! We can just talk about this later! Please please please!"Kagome begged as she stirred the ramen

"Ok then dear"Kagomes mom said as she went to her room where sota had put her bags

"Kagome my dear how's the feudal"Kagomes grandpa said as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table

"It's great the jewels almost complete"Kagome said as she looked down at the tiny bottle hanging around her neck

"And as for your new tattoo? When'd you get it?"Kagomes grandpa asked as he gave kagome a questioning look

'Keep cool kagome maybe inuyasha wil…where'd h go?'Kagome thought to herself as she looked around for inuyasha but he was already gone

"What tattoo?"Kagome asked deciding to ask dumb 

"So you say right though me, I just wanted to make sure you weren't messing around"Kagomes grandpa said as he pick up the news paper

**dinner**

"Inuyasha can you come play video games with me after dinner?'Sota asked as he eat his ramen. Inuyasha sat next to kagome on one side of the table while sota sat across from him and kagomes mom and grandpa at the ends.

"Sure kid"Inuyasha said as he ate his ramen

"Kagome dear is everything ok? Your just poking at your food"Kagomes mom asked as kagome continued to poke at her noodles.

"I'm fine"Kagome said as she started to eat hr noodles

"I hope dinner doesn't end…what am I gonna tell my mom?"

**review plz I'll update in a few**

�


	10. Mama Why?

Thank for the awesome reviewKnock knock

"Mom?"Kagome whispered as she knocked on her mother's bedroom door

"I guess she's asleep, oh well"Kagome said happily as she turned down the hall 

"Kagome sorry I was in the bathroom, sweetie come on let's go"Kagome mom said as she came outta her room and started to drag kagome inside

"Mom do we really needa have this talk?"Kagome wined as she sat down on her mother's bed

"Yes we do, and while I'm giving you this 'talk' I should give sota it too"Kagomes mom said as she went over to her door

"SOTA! COME HERE PLEASE!"kagomes mom yelled

"Mom please no! your embarrassing me"Kagome said as she covered her face with her hands

"BUT MOM ME AND INUYASHA ARE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!"sota yelled back

"AND I'M WINNING!"sota added a moment later

"IT'LL JUST TAKE A FEW MINUTES! BESIDES I WANNA TALK TO INUYASHA LATER TOO!"Kagome mom yelled as sota came outta his room

"Ok so what's happening?"Sota asked as he walked into the room and sat next to kagome

"Well since I needa give your sister the talk, I figure you can get it as well"Kagomes mom said sweetly

"NO! mom really no! it's ok! Inuyasha can give it to me later"Sota begged

"No I'm your mother this is my job, now first of all do you know how babies are made?"Kagomes mom asked as she sat next to sota

"Yes…"Kagome mumbled out

"Yes, but mom I'm only 12! Kagomes 18 that's a huge difference!"Sota said as he felt kagomes slap his arm

"Your selling out your own sister!"Kagome said as she started to hit sota with a pillow

"Kids if your gonna be hard about this I'll just have you watch a video"Kagomes mom signed

"YES! That's great mom glad we had this talk bye"Sota said as he hugged his mom then ran out the door

"Yeah ok bye mom"Kagome said as she headed for the door

"Ok but kagome you have a doctor appointment in 2 days"Kagomes mom said as kagome stopped moving

"Dr.Sia? I thought he stopped taking me once I was 18? Aw.. don't tell me I need more shouts!"Kagome asked a bit confused

"This is a different type of doctor she'll be checking to see if you're a virgin"Kagomes mom said happily as if it was no big deal

"WHAT?! MOM! How could you do that!? Don't you trust me?!"Kagome yelled half outta angry and half outta guilt

"Well your 18 kagome and with all the time you spend in the Feudal, I just wanna know. So is there anything you wanna say to me before you go to bed?"Kagomes mom asked

"No, night mom"Kagome said as she walked out the door and headed back to her room

"Oh my god, what am I gonna do…. I could go back in there right now…. Or I could wait till I see the doctor.."Kagome thought to herself as she sat on her pink bed

"Kagome you ok? You look like a ghost?"Inuyasha asked as he walked into her room and sat on the room

"So I look like kikyo?……… sorry I don't know where that came from"Kagome said as she looked up at him

"Feh! Whatever wench……..So?"Inuyasha said as he continued to stare at her

"So what?"Kagome asked

"So are you alright? God you such a scatter brain"Inuyasha huffed as he sat beside her

"Kagome, inuyasha good night"Kagomes mom said from the door

"Night"Kagome and inuyasha both said at the same time, looking over at the door

"Don't stay up to late you two"Kagomes mom called from down the hall

"I'm going to sleep"Kagome said as she crawled past inuyasha and laid her head down on the pillow

"Night kagome"Inuyasha said as he pulled the sheet over her

"Your weird, you where being a jerk a minute ago"Kagome mumbled as she snuggled into her pillow

"Well your mother was coming wasn't she"Inuyasha stated as he sat against her bed

"Yeah… thanks inuyasha night"Kagome said yawned as she closed her eyes slowly

**3 am Japan time**

"Inuyasha? Are you up?"Kagome whispered

"Yeah, what is it?'inuyasha asked as he looked at her

'Her eyes are closed, is she sleep talking?"Inuyasha thought as he looked at kagomes sleeping face

"I'm cold"Kagome mumbled as she pulled the blanket tighter around her

"You want another blanket?'Inuyasha asked as he got up ready to get a blanket from the bathroom

"No, come lay down…..please, keep be warm"Kagome mumbled as she scooted back against the wall to give him room

"Eh… yeah I'm pretty sure she's sleeping, should I? "Inuyasha thought to himself

"Might as well though she is my mate after all, no harm"Inuyasha thought as he crawled into bed next to kagome warping his arms around her waist pulled her closer

"Warm?'Inuyasha asked as he nuzzled kagomes hair with his cheek

"Yeah, night"Kagome whispered as she drifted back to sleep

"Night"Inuyasha whispered as he closed his eyes letting sleep take him over

"They really are cute together mom"Sota whispered from outside the door

"Yeah….'

**review**


	11. EM AUTHER NOTE

Mmmmm please if your under 18 don't let your parents read my stories I'm getting all or messages from concerned parents, about where their kids are learning swear words, sex term, and where to buy this weird sex toys.

Gbaby808

your 13 year old friend

updating all stories today


	12. Mother Always Knows

"Inuyasha.."Kagome whispered as she sat up. Scanning the room she found no trace of him.

"Maybe he's down stairs"Kagome thought as she pulled herself outta bed and started to the door

"Morning sis"Sota said as he walked outta his room dressed in his pajamas

"Hey sota Ohayo, do you know where inuyasha is?"Kagome asked as sota walked past her to the stairs

"Inuyasha? He went outside to get some air"Sota said as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"MOM!"Kagome yelled as she ran into the kitchen and stopped in front of her mom

"Kagomes what's wrong?"Kagomes mom asked as she placed a plate of eggs on the table

"Did inuyasha leave with out his hat?"Kagome asked worried

"Yes I believe he did, he went to the feudal era but he said he'll be back by noon"Kagomes mom said sweetly as she pulled out a chair for kagome to sit

"Thanks mom"Kagome signed

Feudal "So inuyasha where's kagome? Did she sends you back?"Miroku asked as they sat outsit keadi's hut watching shippo play with the village children "Feh! No she didn't send me back, I just needed to run around for a bit"Inuyasah yawned "I guess it's true, dogs do need their walks"Miroku said as he saw sango approaching them

"Whatever monk"Inuyasha said as he relaxed

"Inuyasha I found the spell you wanted"Sango said as she handed inuyasha a pieces of paper and a herb

"Thanks, but your sure this'll work?'Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, it should"Sango said as she sat next to miroku

"Bye then, be back later"Inuyasha said as he got up and started to walk away

"Going back to kagomes?"Miroku asked with a grin on his face

"Pervert"Inuyasha whispered under his breath knowing just want miroku was thinking.

With kagome

"So…. Kagome I've moved up your appoint meant to 4 to day"Kagomes mom said a little after sota had left to go play with his friends

"WHAT?!"kagome thought as she looked up at her mom from the table

"O-ok"Kagomes said nervously

"Kagome sweetie really, is there anything you want to tell me? I'd rather hear it from you"Kagomes mom said as she looked at her

"What do I do…. Oh fuck what do I do!"Kagome thought as she looked at her mom biting her lip

"Mom…..I……I don't need the appointment …. You know what happened don't you?"Kagome said sadly as she looked down at her lap

"Kagome, thank you for telling me. But your still going to your appointment it's for a pregnancy test"Kagomes mom said as kagome looked up at her

"You… you knew I'd tell you!"Kagome said as she stared at her CONTACT Con-40829EC013 \c \s \l Mother

"No I was just hoping you would…. But kagome if you are pregnant and if inuyasha is the father, I think you know what I'm gonna have to do as punishment"Kagomes mom said sadly

"Mom… you wouldn't! would you?'

**review**


	13. No

"Kagome wake up your moms calling"Inuyasha said as he poke kagomes cheek. It was early the next morning and kagomes mom was waiting down stairs for kagome and inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh yeah I forgot"Kagome mumbled as she crawled out of bed

"Mom told you about my appointment?'Kagome asked she went into her bathroom. An uneasily feeling came over her as she brushed her hair.

"Nah, she just said you might be sick. Why didn't you tell me wench?"Inuyasha questioned as he sat down on kagomes pink bed.

"Cause I don't feel sick"Kagome said as she walked back into her room.

"KAGOME INUYASHA WE'RE LEAVING!"kagomes mom shouted from down stairs as inuyasha and kagome began their descent down the hall.

"We're here"

**15 minutes later**

"Kagome please come right this way we'll start the tests" The doctor called from inside the examine room. Kagome took a deep breath and looked over to inuyasha who seemed almost clueless

"So you are sick wench! Come on"Inuyasha growled as he grabbed kagomes hand and dragged her into the room. Kagomes mom sat down in the waiting room and read some magazines ignoring kagomes yelling for inuyasha to let her go.

"Kagome and you would be?"The doctor asked as she watched inuyasha drag kagome into the room and lock the door

"This is inuyasha and he's a bastard"kagome said as inuyasha dropped her hand

"I see, well I'm afraid inuyasha your going to have to leave the room this is a very private exam"The doctor said as kagome sat down onto the table

"I ain't leaving"Inuyasha said as he leaned against the door

"Well you may stay if kagome says you can"The doctor said as she looked over for kagome for consent.

"Well.um.. fine he can stay but no looking or I'll rip your ears off"Kagome said as she turned away from both of them

"Well then lets get started, here's a gown you can change in and inuyasha you can take a seat over in that chair"The doctor said as she handed kagome a hospital robe.

"Um.. could you two turn around"Kagome asked as a blush slowly started to appear on her cheeks

"Oh sorry"The doctor said as she faced the door

"Whatever"Inuyasha said as he looked down from his seat.

**20 minutes later**

"I'm sorry if my hands we're to cold kagome but it's all part of the test"The doctor said as kagome sat down on the exam bed looking traumatized

"I'll be back in a bit'The doctor said as she left the room

"Eh… kagome are you ok"Inuyasha asked trying to hold back the laugh.

"That was so… gross!"Kagome wined as she looked down at her lap gripping her gown

"It was kinda funny but, we she stuck that thing inside you and you kicked her in the face"Inuyasha chuckled as the image of kagome kicking the doctor flashed though his mind.

"You're a jack ass"Kagome said as she pulled her gown off and started to redress. Inuyasha looked backed at the door trying to give her the little privacy he offered her.

"So you "love" a jackass"Inuyasha mumbled thinking he didn't say it out loud. Kagomes pulled her shirt down over her bra as his words reached her ears

"So you "love" your wench"Kagome whispered as she pulled up her blue jeans and pushed the button in.

"Was that out loud?"Inuyasha thought as he smacked his head

"Now I'm becoming a softly"Inuysha groaned

"I like you better when you act like a softly, it's easier to talk to you"Kagome said taking a seat on the table.

"I'm not supposed to be "nice"Inuyasha growled

"Stupid dog brain"Kagome mumbled as inuyasha ears twitched

"Kagome we have your test results"The doctor said as she pushed open the door holding a small folder

"Results for what?"Inuyasha asked

"Well… mm.. I'd like to tell kagome alone"The doctor said trying to ignore the glare inuyasha gave her

"It's alright he wouldn't leave if you call security or animal control either way"Kagome giggled as she pushed her hair out of her face

"Well um… kagome are and inuyasha having an inta…

"YES! Next question!"Kagome yelled as soon as the sound of that word reached her ears

"Well there's no other questions then, kagomes you have a healthy baby boy"The doctor said giving kagome her folder

"Your pregnant?"Inuyasha said in shock.

"I'll be leaving then come out when your ready, your moms waiting"The doctor said leaving the room that seemed to become tense.

"…… yeah"Kagome said as she looked down at her lap squeezing the papers in her hands

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha I think you should leave"Kagome whispered as she ignored the sound of inuyasha sitting down next to her

"No I'm staying"Inuyasha said as he pulled the hair out of kagomes face

"I don't want you here I don't want this baby"Kagome whispered as her eyes began to water.

"I'll go then"Inuyasha said as he grinded his teeth together. The feeling of rejection took hold as he opened the office window and ran toward kagome house.

"I'm sorru. I'm sorryyy"Kagome blinked the tears from her eyes as she left the doctors room

"Mom.."Kagome said as she saw her mom paying the doctor

"Yes honey? Where's inuyasha?"Kagomes mom asked as she pulled kagome out the door.

"Mom… if I get rid of the baby I can stay with inuyasha right?"Kagome whispered as her tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Get rid of the baby? Kagome what are you talking about?"Kagomes mom questioned as she handed kagome a tissue from her bag

"You said you do something if I was pregnant right? You where gonna make me.. le..leave i.. inuyasha"Kagome said as she blew her nose

"Leave him? No honey I wanna gonna make HIM marry you"

**o.o**


	14. Problems

"How could I have been so stupid!"Kagome cried softly as she lay on

her pink bed. It's be 1 week since inuyasha left and kagome hadn't left herhouse

"Hey sis, you awake?"Sota questioned as he stepped into kagomes room

"Yeah….."Kagome mumbled as she snuggled under her blankets

"Mom says dinners ready"Sota said as he closed the door

"Inuyasha please come soon, sis is falling apart"Sota thought as hewalked ,down the stairs

"1 weekä, 18 hours, 5 minutes, I wonder if he's still mad at me"kagome thought as she crawled out of bed and headed down stairs

"Kagome your mother made some sticky rice for us today"Kagome grandpa called

as kagome walked into the kitchen

"I'm not hungry, mom can I go for a walk……"Kagome said as she looked at her Mother

"Well… are you sure your going to be ok? Your about 1 month in"Kagomes mom

asked

"Yeah"Kagome signed as she stepped out of her house

"I won't hurt to look.."Kagome said as she walked to the well house

"Hello?"Kagome whispered a she stepped into the well house

"No ones here.."Kagome thought as she leaned over the well

Feudal

"Inuyasha you've been here a week"Miroku blurted out as they sat around a camp fire

"So? I do live in this time"Inuyasha growled

"All we're saying is that you should go make up with kagome or tell us what happened?"Sango said as she defended miroku

"I'll tell if shippo leaves"Inuyasha said thinking they'd never send him away by himself

"Shippo go fill up this bucket please"Sango said handing shippo a small bucket

"Ok Sango"Shippo said as he picked up the tiny bucket and headed to the river

"Bitchs.."Inuyasha thought as miroku and sango stared at him for an answer.

"You'll feel much better once you let it out"Miroku

"Feh! I don't have to tell you guys anything"Inuyasha said turning away from them

"Your being a jackass just tell us it can't be that bad"Sango said as she signed

"Fine then, god just leave me alone! Kagomes pregnant ok!? Are you happy now?!"Inuyasha growled as he looked back at them

"You bastard! You left kagome cause of that?!"Sango yelled as she whacked inuyasha in the head.

"I left cause she didn't want the baby! Now would you stop hitting me!"Inuyasha said as he grabbed sango's arm stopping her from hitting him

"Excuse me inuyasha but I find that hard to believe, kagome loves kids"Miroku said a bit confused

"Well she didn't want mine, the baby should be dead by now anyway"Inuyasha said as he let go of sango's arm.

"What I miss?"Shippo said as he placed the tiny bucket down next to miroku

"Nothing"Inuyasha growled as he got up and started to walk away

"Inuyasha where are you going?"Miroku

"For a walk, I'll met you guys later just don't wander off to far"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked into the forest

Well

"It's raining"Kagome said as she crawled over the wells edge

"Kagome?"

**update this week**


	15. Changing

"Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered as she too a step towards him

"Why'd you come back"Inuysha let out a low growl

"We need to talk'Kagome said as she slowly walked across the walk grass trying to the get pulled into the mud

"We have nothing to say to each other, go back home"Inuaysha said as he turned away and started to walk slowly away

"InuyasHA! Wait.. ouch.. please wait"Kagome groaned as her feet got caught in the mud and she fell onto her back

"Go get her you fuck-tard!"A tiny voice in inuaysha's head yelled as Inuyasha stopped and turned around

"Oh god… please let my baby be ok"Kagome whispered as she sat back up and held her stomach

"She still has it…"Inuaysha thought as he quickly moved across the wet grass.

"Kagome don't move so much"Inuyasha said as he picked her up and started to move towards the trees till they were far enough that no rain would touch them.

"Kagme why didn't you say you still had my pup"Inuyasha said as he shook off some of the rain

"You didn't give me a chance.."Kagme whispered as she curled up into a ball and leaned against a tree

"Don't do that your gonna get more pain later"Inuaysha said as he pulled her away from the trees and leaned against it letting her rest against him

"Your still mad"Kagome mumbled

"Not as much, how the pup?'Inuyasha questioned

"I think you mean how's my baby girl"Kagome said happily as she snuggled against his chest

"It's a girl?'Inuaysha said as if he didn't believe her

"Yep and we have about 1 more month according to grandpa"Kagome

"You know what this means?'Inuaysha said sadly as he rested his head against the bark

"Your going to become an over protective dad and scare off and the village boys"Kagome questioned thinking that's just what he'd do

"That and we have to go though all the weird girl problems she'll have"Inuyasha groaned

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?! We'd like to get moving"Shippo yelled from a neat by bush

"Shippo shhh"Sango shushed him

"Shippo just gave you guys away now come out here"Inuyasha said as he starched his doggy ears

"We're weren't spying"Miroku said as they stepped out from behind the bush

"Forget it I don't care, come on we need to get back to the village"Inuyasha said as he picked kagome up bridal style

"What about the jewel?"Shippo said as he fallowed after then

"This is more important, Miroku Sango go look for the jewel tomorrow night if you wanna look"Inuyasha

"…….."Sango

"…….."Miroku

"Yawnnn…. "Kagome

"I think he's sick"Shippo whispered to miroku

"To much time out side"Miroku agreed


	16. dear readers

Dear readers

Dear readers. I know your wondering why I haven't undated and that's because someone reported me to saying I stole their stories. I'll be back once this passes. I added this chapter with a hack so please don't worry


	17. mom

"How are you feeling?"Inuyasha asked as he placed Kagome near the fire place and had her lay down

"I'm fine, Inuyasha do you want some ramen?"Kagome asked as she pulled a pack of ramen out from he backpack

"No thanks, do you? Or would you like something else"Inuyasha said as he placed the ramen back in her bag and laid her back down

"Did he just turn down ramen?"Sango whispered

"Yes"Miroku whispered back

"Maybe he's in shock"Shippo said as all 3 of them sat in the corner trying to figure out just what had come over inuyasha

"Once the rain stops I'll take you back home and take care of you till your feeling better alright?"Inuyasha said as he pulled a blanket from kagomes bag and laid it down on top of her.

"Really?"Kagome asked feeling him tuck her in tightly

"Anything for you my mate"Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead not even caring that everyone was staring at him like he had gone insane

"Inuyasha are you feeling alright?"Miroku asked as he placed his hand on Inuyasha back

"Wonderful"Inuyasha said as he turned around and SMILED

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen"Miroku whispered as he slowly back away from him feeling a fear he had never felt before.

"I've never been so scared in my life"Sango whispered

"What?"Inuyasha said as he smiled at sango who suddenly lost all her color

"Kagome are you okay?"Shippo asked as he placed his hands on Kagomes arm

"I'm fine"Kagome said as she patted shippo on his head and smiled

"Shippo if kagome wants you too, you can sleep with her tonight"Inuyasha offered as he stroked kagomes hair

"Really?"Shippo asked shocked

"Yes, I'll set it up later, right now why don't you all talk to kagome"Inuyasha offered as he started to take things out of kagomes bag to cook for them.

"Kagome is he okay?"Sango asked as she looked at kagome and helped her sit up

"I think he's just really happy he's going to be a dad" Kagome

"I am, now you all rest I'll make dinner tonight"Inuyasha said as he began to happily make their meal for them

-next day—

"By my friends"Inuyasha said as he carried kagome bridal style to the well, once he had jumped into the well Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and relaxed.

"That was the worst experience of my life… a smiling inuyasha"Miroku said as he leaned back against the well.

"Mom, grandpa, sota!"Kagome called as inuyasha carried her into the house.

"Kagome your back"Kagomes mom said as she ran out of the kitchen to greet them

"Hello Inuyasha"Kagomes mom said smiling watching how carefully inuyasha put down her daughter.

"Are you sure you can walk"Inuyasha asked as he held onto her hand and kept his arm behind her just to make sure.

"I'm pregnant not hurt"Kagome giggled at how much he had been caring for her since he found out she was carrying his baby

"Kagome dear you have another appointment in 2 weeks, and I was wondering, would you mind just staying here till you give birth?"Kagomes mom said as she looked at her daughter worried

"I was planning to mom, I can't fight demons with a baby in my tummy"Kagome said as she put her hang on her stomach to feel the baby inside her

"Good! Then inuyasha will be staying here too, and we need to discuss wedding plans"Kagomes mom said as she walked out off the room leaving the two teens alone

"Wedding?"Inuyasha asked as he stared down at Kagome who was blushing

"We don't have to… I can always talk mom out of it"Kagome said trying to be convincing that she didn't want to get married, but truthfully she wanted nothing else then to be with Inuyasha forever.

"How'd she know I was going to ask you"Inuyasha asked shocked trying to figure out how kagomes mom could possibly have read his mind.

"You were… going to ask?"Kagome looked shocked as she smiled up at him  
'yes yes yes!"Kagome screamed in her head as she thought of their wedding

"Well yes, but not until tonight"Inuyasha said as he scooped her up and carried her up stairs. He opened her door and laid her down on the bed.

"Relax my mate, I'll be here for you"Inuyasha said as he kneeled on the side of her bed and stroked her hair.

"Inuyasha I'm not helpless you know"Kagome said as she sat up and smiled down at him

"Then what would you like to do?"Inuyasha said as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist

"I want to mmm… mmm.. kiss"Kagome looked away from him and blushed  
'Why am I being so forward!"Kagome thought to herself as she blushed

"Kagome…"Inuyasha whispered her name as he placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him

"I was thinking the same thing"And with that he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, like two marshmallows pressing themselves together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gentle laid her down onto the bed. He nibbled at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth just enough for him to sink his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm"a tiny moan echoed from kagomes mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Sis mom said..ew…ew….ew!"Sota screamed as he quickly closed the door and ran downstairs

"MOM! SIS AND INUYASHA ARE DOING DIRTY THINGS UP THERE!"sota screamed as he ran down the stairs.

"Is this dirty?"Inuyasha asked looking down at her

"I don't think so, it was just kissing"Kagome said as she looked up at him

"Kagome your already pregnant, could you two please not"Kagomes mom said as she opened the door and stepped inside. Inuyasha rolled off kagome and helped her sit up

"Mom we were just kissing"Kagome said looking away from her mother feeling extremely embarrassed

"Kissing where?"Kagomes mom asked raising an eyebrow looking at the two teens who were in shock from hearing what she had just said to them.

"MOM!" 


	18. Doggy treat

"Inuyasha?"Kagome whispered as she sat up in her bed and looked onto the floor

"Yes? Is something wrong?"inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at her. It was about 4 am in the morning and everyone else was asleep

"I don't feel so good"Kagome grumbled as she held her tummy

"Whats wrong?"inuyasha said alarmed

"I'm hungry"Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her large tummy

"Is that all?"inuyasha let out a sign of relief

"Yes"Kagome said feeling her tummy growl from the inside

"What would you like?"Inuyasha asked sitting up

"I want a dog biscuit"Kagome frowned rubbing her tummy

"Are you sure?"Inuyasha opened the door and looked back at her just to make sure

"Yes, I think she wants one too"Kagome giggled rubbing her tummy

"Alright then"Inuyasha walked down stairs into the kitchen and looked around for dog biscuits but all her could find was cat food.

"Dammit why couldn't they have had a dog"Inuyasha sat on the floor and questioned what to do. He had gone through every single cupboard and the ice box

'Where the hell am I going to get one… maybe I'll just bring her some ice cream.."Inuyasha picked out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon

"Kagome you didn't have any of those so I brought you ice cream"Inuyasha placed the ice cream in front of her and she looked up at him

"I asked for pizza"Kagome handed it back to him

"You said dog biscuits" Inuyasha took the ice cream from her

"But now I want pizza"Kagome looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he signed going back down stairs

"Pizza…pizza…. Frozen pizza"Inuyasha carried the pizza up into kagomes room and paced it in front of her

"It's cold"Kagome said handing it back to him

"Right"Inuyasha groaned as he went back down stairs and tried to work the microwave but gave up and just put it away

"Kagome are you sure you want pizza"Inuyasha poked his head into kagomes room to see her laying on her back rubbing her tummy

"I want a pickle"and with that inuyasha went back down stairs and put the ice cream away before getting a pickle out of the ridge.

"Here you go"Inuyasha handed her the pickle and sat next to her

"Can you cut it for me?"Kagome handed it back to him and made a puppy dog face

"Fine"Inuyasha sliced the pickle into tiny circles with his nails and began to feed them to kagome one by one

-outside-  
"I wish I hadn't eaten that much"Sota whined as he came out from the bathroom and started to walk down the hall

"Inuyasha more please"Sotas stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head toward kagomes door

'They couldn't be…"Sota thought to himself as he leaned against the door but after not hearing anything started to walk again

"Again please"And with that Sota sat near the door

'Their so busted' Sota thought as he went over into his moms room

"Sota what is it?"Kagomes mom asked as sota started to shake her

"Come, hurry"Sota dragged his mom to kagomes door and told her to listen

"Inuyasha it's you turn"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just don't bite down to hard or we'll have to clean up more after"

"Alright I'll be careful, and stop moving so much your get hurt"

'What are they doing in there.."Kagomes mom leaned harder against the door

"Sota go to bed"Kagomes mom whispered as sota huffed and went off to his room

'Okay, I can go in there now, or I can wait till their done… now… done… now… done… now… done.."

"Kagomes don't do that your choke, you have to let me do this" Kagomes mom gasped, it was obvious to her that her little girl was as they say "blowing" her boyfriend.

"KAGOME I'M COMING IN!"Kagomes mom pushed the door open and fell forward not knowing it was unlocked

"Hi mom"Kagome said looking over at her mom. Inuyasha sat next to her with a hand full of sliced pickles

"I'm sorry we're we being to loud? Kagome got hungry so I got her some pickles"Inuyasha offered kagomes mom one of the sliced pickles

"Oh. Well… oh my, goodnight you too"Kagomes mom closed the door behind her.

'I think those two are going to give me a heart attack'Kagomes mom thought as she walked back into her room

"I think she thought I was doing you again"inuyasha chuckled as he placed a pickle in kagomes mouth

"I think she thought I was blowing you"Kagome munched her pickle and giggled

"Huh? Why would that be bad? It would be annoying I guess"Inuyasha thought as he imagined kagome blowing air in his face

"No no.. blow is when… the girl sucks your thingy"Kagome covered her face to hide her blush

"You can do that?"Inuyasha looked at kagome as excited as he had been when they found a new jewel shard

"I've never.. but I've heard that some girls do"Kagome laid back on her bed and watched as inuyasha ate the last pickle

"Hey kagome"Inuyasha said as he hovered over her being careful not to touch her tummy.

"Hm?"

"Wanna be one of those girls?"Inuyasha smirked at how kagome was blushing

"I… I.. I don't know"Kagome looked away from him

"Really? Because when you said it, it looked like you envied those girl"Inuyasha kissed her nose

"So, would you like to know what a dog biscuit tastes like?" 


	19. Eien

"o-okay"Kagome whispered. She was a girl after all and couldn't help but be a bit curious

"Good, now why not show me what you know"Inuyasha sat them both up and watched as she kneeled in front of him on the floor

"Now what?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he watched kagome attempt to shake off her shyness

"I don't know"Kagome drew circles on his knees attempting to stale for time to think

"Really? Awe you got me all excited for nothing"Inuyasha patted her head and grabbed her head, he placed it right on top of his man hood so she could feel him first.

"Don't look okay"Kagome began to tug his pants down as Inuyasha closed his eyes. He leaned back against his arms and waited patiently for his mate to make a move.

"I'm not looking"Inuyasha tried to remain relaxed as he could feel kagome gently stroking him. She had successfully been able to remove his pants and was nowusing her hands to gently stroke him the best way she knew how to.

'This is so embarrassing! I don't even know what to do"Kagome thoughts screamed as she simply stroked him.

"I think this is more of a han-D kagome!"Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence when he felt the most amazing thing he had all day. Kagome licked her way up his length and rub her tongue on the head. She blew cold air on it the way she had once heard her friends talking about and opened her mouth wide

"God kagome your not gonna eat it"Inuyasha looked down at her as soon as she opened her mouth. He couldn't help but be impressed at how amazingly good she was.

"Agh!"Inuyasha groaned as kagome worked him with her mouth. She breathed through her nose and began to slowly pump her head up and down. Keeping her hands at the base of his staff she moved them with her strokes since she was unable to take in the full length.

'Is this.. it's his cum, it tastes so salty but yet sweet"Kagome thought to herself as she could feel his pre-cum( note pre-cum still contains semen ) slipping down onto her tongue.

"Kagome you're so good"Inuyasha let out a low growl as he gripped kagomes hair and forced himself deep into her throat making her gag. Her eyes watered and she tried to remain relaxed and breathe, as he completely filled her throat and she could feel him pulse inside her mouth. He filled her mouth with his seed and grinned at how kagome looked like she was gagging.

"Swallow"Inuyasha ordered as he covered her mouth with his hand forcing her to swallow it. Kagome closed her eyes and swallowed quickly.

"How was that?"Kagome asked looking up at him

"Your mouth is like a wind tunnel"Inuyasha pulled her up to sit next to him and kissed her cheek

"Thanks… Inuyasha… I don't feel so good… I'm wet'Kagome mumbled as she leaned onto his chest

"Horny wet?"Inuyasha smirked

"No… my water broke"Kagome

"… AAHH! HELP!"Inuyasha picked kagome up as ran out of the room.

"Hello kids"Kagomes mom and grandpa were sitting in the kitchen eating some fruit

"WATER! WATER! WATER BROKE!"Inuyasha held kagome out to them like she was a baby who just wet herself

"Already! Lets go!"Kagomes mom grabbed kagomes bag and rushed out to the car. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back with kagomes mom driving.

"Your be okay child"Kagomes grandpa said as he looked back at Kagome who was breathing heavy

-at home-

"Where is everyone?"Sota

-Hospital-

"My daughter is giving birth!"Kagomes mom said as Inuyasha carried her into the hospital

"Come right this way… dear lord! DOCTORS! THIS BOY HAS A STRANGE EAR SHAPED GROWTH!"the nurse screamed as the doctors suddenly came rushing. Inuyasha put kagome down as the doctors threw him down on to a hospital bed and rolled him away

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha yelled as the doctors started to tie him down and rush him into emergency

"Now what was the problem?"The nurse asked turning to kagome

"I'm…in labor… where are you taking him?"Kagome asked as the nurse placed her in a wheel chair and began to wheel her out into the elevator

"I honestly have no idea"The nurse giggled

Kagomes was put into the maternity room and was reaching her full dilation.

"Alright now, are you ready"The doctor asked as he closed the curtain and kagomes mom held her hand

"Yes"Kagome took a deep breath and gripped her mothers hand

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha yelled as he ran into her room covered in broken wired

"Inuyasha!"Kagome smiled as he stood beside her

"It's okay kagome I'm here now, those doctor were insane"Inuyasha held her other hand and kissed her forehead apologizing for being late

"Alright push!"the doctor ordered

"AAHHHH! THIS HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!"Kagome screamed as she gripped both her mothers and inuyashas hands.

"Yes it's crowning! PUSH!"the doctor began to slowly ease the baby out as kagome pushed again giving it all she had

"WAHAHAHA"the sound of a crying baby echoed through the room as everyone smiled

"Kagome look it our daughter… kagome… KAGOME!"Inuyasha began to shake but she didn't respond.

"Doctor she's going into shock!"The nurse said checking kagomes readings

"Take her to the ER!"The doctor ordered as they rolled kagome out of the room and into the ER leaving only a few nurses

"Here's your baby sir"The nurse said placing the tiny baby girl in Inuyashas arms. Her hair was silver and her eyes the color of honey. Two tiny dog-ears stuck to her head as she reached out and stretched her claws

"She looks just like you"Kagomes mom whispered looking down at her grand daugther

"But.. she has kagomes heart"Inuyasha smiled as he held his daughter close. He could feel it, she had the kindness kagome did.

"Sir.. come with us"The nurse said as Inuyasha handed his new born daughter to kagomes mom

"What is it? Is something wrong?"Inuyasha looked at the nurse who seemed to be leading him to the ER

"She's lost a lot of blood, we aren't sure if she's going to make it through tonight"The nurse lead him into the room where kagome was lying there hooked up to every type of machine he had ever seen. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Kagome.. your okay right?"Inuyasha stood next to her taking her hand gently

"Y..yes .. how is she?"Kagome whispered as she laid their trying to fight over sleep

"She beautiful"Inuyasha pressed her palm to his lips

'She's so cold… her heart break is so weak'Inuyasha felt the tears roll down his cheeks and touch kagomes wrist

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"Kagome looked at him worried

"I love you kagome, I love you so much… I know I'm not always the nicest guy in the world. But I love you, you've given me true unconditional love"Inuyasha gripped her hand and looked up at her. He could see the foggy look in her eyes starting to over come the chocolate color he loved so much

"They told you didn't they?'Kagome placed her hand on his and began to let tears slowly drip from her eyes

"Yes"Inuyasha placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears

"Eien'Kagome whispered

"What?"Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked directly into hers

"Her name is Eien"Kagome whispered placing her hand on his cheek

"Forever?"Inuyasha whispered

"Yes we're name her Forever"Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. Her heart monitor started to get slower at slower just barely beeping

"I love you Dog boy"Kagome looked into his amber colored eyes and smiled that sweet smile she had only ever given him

"I love you wench" Inuyasha looked back into her eyes and leaned forward. He placed his lips on her and with that one wish said a lifetime worth of I love yous.

And just like that… the beeping stopped…

"Kagome… kagome… KAGOME DAMMIT DON'T LEAVE ME!"Inuyasha pulled away and gripped her shoulders

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH ME FORVER! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED!"Inuyasha looked down at her and fell to his knees. His tears streamed down like a river filled with broken hearts

'Move…"Inuyasha heard a voice in the back of his head whisper and before he could respond to it his eyes began to turn red and his nails grew longer.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha got up and gripped the sheets of her bed. Tears formed in his red eyes and he leaned over towards her. He drew his claws and bite harshly into her neck.

"I'll never love another"Inuyasha whispered as he withdrew his fangs and lapped up her blood. He stood there in silence trying to take in every single feature on her face. Her rosy cheeks, her soft lips, her milky white skin, her twitching eyes, twitching eyes?

"Ka..KAGOME!"Inuyasha smiled like he had never smiled before as her heart monitor started to beep once again

"Inu..inuyasha.."Kagome whispered softly as she opened her honeydew colored eyes

"Stupid wench.. don't ever do that again"Inuyasha said as his eyes lightened and he wrapped his arms around her just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Okay"

**I hope you enjoyed this story :) I'll consider a sequel :)**


End file.
